


Surprised by Admission (Victuuri Week Day One-Firsts)

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Day one: Firsts, First Kiss, First Love, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents, Surprises, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor surprises Yuuri with a gift while Yuuri stuns Viktor with a confession.“Anyway, can you stop by my room when you get done? I got something you might like.”“Got something?” Yuuri asked, furrowing his brow.“Yep, it's a surprise. Don't make me wait long, Yuuri,” Viktor crooned, winking at the young man before he left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day One of Victuuri Week! I'm so excited about this prompt event. It's going to be amazing to see what participating writers and artists come up with. I've seen a few already and I'm thrilled with what's been submitted so far. It's going to be a wonderful week! Check out everything [here](http://victuuri-week.tumblr.com).
> 
> This is my entry for Day One. The theme is 'Firsts'. I chose to combine Viktor's Surprises with Yuuri's Confessions. I came up with Surprised by Admission. It takes place shortly before local competitions. It is a canon divergence so I added my own flair and take on the situation. 
> 
> No notes for this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Surprised by Admission.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The night gave way to the early morning, stars twinkling against the midnight blue sky. He leaned back against the stone, watching the glittery show above him. It had been a long day filled with practice. His body ached from crashing against the ice so many times. Despite his coach's insistence he stop for the day, the young man kept going.

 

“I'm going to pay for this come morning,” he muttered to himself. He always hated the next day after grueling practices. His body screamed with every little movement. But he had to push through the pain. They were running out of time. The local competition was only a month away and he still had to polish his jumps. He needed the recommendation from the JSF to compete in the Grand Prix competition.

 

He lifted his head when the creaking of the door sounded, indicating someone had entered the hot springs. He knew who it would be before laying eyes on them.

 

_Viktor._

 

He came into sight moments later, confusing the young man. He was still dressed.

 

“Yuuri! Here you are. You didn't answer when I knocked on your door, so I figured you might be down here,” the man said excitedly.

 

“Sorry. I decided I wanted to relax a little. It was a rough day,” Yuuri admitted.

 

“It was. I know you're worried about perfecting your program, but if you push yourself too hard it's ultimately going to come back and bite you in the ass,” Viktor said, smiling when the young man laughed.

 

“Bite me in the ass, eh?”

 

“Yep. And believe me, I'll be jealous if it does,” Viktor said slyly, making Yuuri blush a deep red, “Anyway, can you stop by my room when you get done? I got something you might like.”

 

“Got something?” Yuuri asked, furrowing his brow.

 

“Yep, it's a surprise. Don't make me wait long, Yuuri,” Viktor crooned, winking at the young man before he left.

 

* * *

 

Viktor came into his life like a whirlwind almost five months ago, turning his life upside down. It was a dream come true. The man was a living legend, a skating god. He was the best instructor Yuuri had ever had. Viktor challenged him yet listened to his suggestions. He was patient with the young man and met him where he was.

 

Viktor was also a curse.

 

Yuuri had watched him from afar for so many years. He had preconceived ideas of how the man was based on following his career since Yuuri was a child. Viktor quickly became Yuuri's reason for skating. He would emulate the man's programs, extremely happy and proud of himself when he succeeded with difficult moves. He collected everything he could on the skater, eventually plastering his walls with pictures and posters of his idol. He even got a poodle just like Viktor owned, naming it after the man. By the time Yuuri reached his early teens, he came to terms that he was infatuated with the man.

 

Viktor was part of the reason Yuuri went into competitive skating. He wanted to be on the same ice as his idol. He wanted the chance to meet him. Yuuri wanted to show him how much inspiration he gave him. But when he got the chance, he floundered miserably. His lack of confidence on top of finding out his best friend, Vicchan, had passed away suddenly overwhelmed him. He came in last in the Finals. He was devastated. But that's not what hurt the most. It was when Viktor didn't recognize he was a fellow competitor when he asked Yuuri if he wanted a commemorative photo. Crushed, the young man turned and left.

 

To say he was shocked when Viktor appeared at his family's onsen over a year later was an understatement. The man declared he was going to be Yuuri's coach, having been fascinated and inspired by the young man's performance of his own free skate. They spent almost every hour of every day together, practicing and getting to know each other slowly. It crashed to a halt when The Ice Tiger of Russia came to town, demanding Viktor return to Russia to coach him for a successful senior debut. Viktor decided to turn the predicament into a competition. Whoever won would get their wish. Yuri wanted Viktor to come back to Russia. Yuuri wanted to eat katsudon with the man.

 

He was assigned a routine he had nothing in common nor experience with: erotic love. He didn't know what to do even though he saw a story in Viktor's demonstration. The playboy comes to town, seducing every woman in town but having his sights on the belle of the village. It took him up to the nth hour to finally channel that seductive energy. He took to the ice the next day, worried about losing Viktor forever but confident to try to do his best. He mentioned earlier in the week that Eros to him was katsudon. But last night he realized what his true Eros was. He knew who he was dancing for.

 

Viktor.

 

Even though he thought Yuri had skated a better program, Viktor chose him as the winner. It was a tremendous boost to his confidence, but he was so worried Viktor would see through the facade and be disappointed in his shortcomings. Yuuri started to avoid the man every chance he got. He was civil with Viktor during practice but always remained distant. He declined every invitation to spend time together. He developed a habit of oversleeping. One morning when he thought he couldn't handle any more of the uneasiness, Viktor slammed his bedroom door open and suggested they go to the beach. Yuuri agreed.

 

They had a heart to heart conversation that day. Yuuri apologized for keeping his distance, admitting he was afraid the man would leave when he realized Yuuri wasn't as great as he thought he was. He told the man he was afraid of letting anyone in, that he thought he was weak and a burden to those around him. He was stunned when Viktor stated he wasn't weak, no one thought he was. Viktor surprised him when he asked what the young man wanted him to be to him. He watched Viktor's eyes widen when he told him he wanted the man to just be himself. He had come to like who Viktor really was. He was kind, supportive, caring, amusing and outgoing. What was most important was Viktor listened, really listened to him. His fondness for the man had grown exponentially.

 

No, that wasn't right. He had fallen deeper in love with Viktor.

 

But he couldn't admit that or show his feelings. There was no way Viktor would feel the same. So he kept his love for the man buried deep within, resigned to the fact nothing would ever come of it.

 

 

 

He sighed as he lifted himself out of the pool of mineral water. He rinsed the grit off his body and shrugged into a yukata provided for the guests, cursing himself for leaving his clothes in his room. He trudged up the stairs and walked quietly down the hallway to his room. He winced when the floorboard in front of Viktor's room. The door slid open slowly, revealing the man himself. He broke out into a smile when he realized Yuuri was standing before him.

 

“Yuuri! Come on in! I was about ready to give up on you. It made me sad, Yuuri,” Viktor said, pouting dramatically.

 

The young man chuckled and rolled his eyes. Viktor was prone to theatrics and used them every chance he got. Yuuri had grown to love them, finding this quality in the man endearing.

 

Viktor motioned for the young man to sit on the bed. Yuuri eased himself onto the edge of the mattress and watched the man walk to his closet. Viktor slid the door open and lifted a large box from the floor. He pulled the chair from the desk and slid it in front of Yuuri, sitting down.

 

“I know it's before the season starts, but I see great things in your future. I wanted to get you a gift. Something that symbolizes how proud I am of you. You've grown so much since we first started working together, both as a skater and a man. I'm especially grateful that we've been able to grow closer as friends. So I had this made for you. It came in this afternoon,” Viktor said, handing the young man the box.

 

“You didn't have to do this, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

He used a fingernail to slit the tape around the edges of the box, lifting the lid carefully when the seal was broken. He pulled the tissue paper back and looked at his gift. He just stared at it.

 

“Do you like it?” Viktor asked, smiling when the young man lifted his head.

 

“It's...it's a medal case. Why, Viktor? It might stay empty,” Yuuri said softly.

 

“Nonsense. You're going to wow everyone this year. You're going to earn so many you're going to need another case before the end of the season,” Viktor replied, lowering his head to meet the young man's wandering eyes.

 

“How? How do you have so much faith in me?”

 

“You've worked so hard. You've chosen the best theme of all, Yuuri. You're going to amaze everyone this year. You've already amazed me,” Viktor admitted.

 

“That can't be true,” Yuuri muttered.

 

“Really? There's an engraved plate on the bottom of the case. I want you to read it. It's why I believe in you so much.”

 

The young man gingerly lifted the case from the box. Viktor put the box on the floor so Yuuri could rest it on his lap. The young man lowered his head so he could read the inscription.

 

_Yuuri,_

_To the first student I've had. I'm so proud of you._

_For the first of many medals. I know you will win time and again._

_For my first love. You've captured my heart._

_I hope one day you'll learn to love me like I love you._

 

Time stood still. He could hear the whooshing of his heartbeat rushing through his ears. He stared at the inscription, focusing on one sentence.

 

_I hope one day you'll learn to love me like I love you._

 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting when he opened them he'd wake up from this dream and find himself in his own bed. This had to be a dream, right? Wishes and happily ever afters didn't happen, especially to someone like him.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The young man opened his eyes and looked at Viktor. He was frowning at him. If Viktor only knew, knew how long Yuuri had loved him.

 

“Do you not like it?” Viktor asked.

 

“Oh no, I love it!” Yuuri exclaimed, “It's just...”

 

He stopped, not knowing what to say or how to say it. He had to tell Viktor. It might be the only chance he got to tell him. He felt his heart begin to race. His palms grew sweaty. He was nervous, but he had to do this.

 

“Viktor...,” he started, gathering his thoughts.

 

“Too much?”

 

“No, it's just....”

 

“It's too much. I probably shouldn't done that,” Viktor said, unease apparent on his face as he looked at the case.

 

“Are you going to let me finish?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. Viktor nodded and motioned for him to continue.

 

“You know I've been a fan and always looked up to you,” he said, watching Viktor nod, “It was a little more than that. I adored you. You were my idol. Watching you was experiencing beauty come to life. You didn't just wow the crowd, you left me speechless.”

 

“You keep saying 'were' and 'was'. Has that changed?” Viktor asked, still anxious where this conversation was headed.

 

“It has,” Yuuri said, rushing when he saw disappointment rush over the man, “But it's grown. I never told you, but I was always infatuated with you. Then you came here and I got to know you. Viktor, it's changed to full blown love. And you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you feel the same. It's a dream come true. I keep expecting to wake up and find it's only a fantasy.”

 

Viktor grinned and pressed his forehead against the young man's. He lifted a hand, running the backs of his fingers along Yuuri's cheek. Tilting the young man's chin up, their lips met in the lightest of kisses.

 

“It's not a dream and I'm glad this wasn't too straightforward. I was worried about it but decided to throw caution to the wind,” Viktor admitted.

 

“I'm glad you did,” Yuuri said, smiling softly, “I don't think I would have gotten the courage otherwise.”

 

“Then I'm glad I did too,” Viktor replied, taking the man's hand and lifting it, “So, here's a toast! I see great things in the near future, for both your career but more importantly for us. Za nas!”

 

“Kampai!” Yuuri said loudly, giggling at the man's modified toast.

 

“We should probably call it a night. We have a busy day tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest you can get,” Viktor advised, watching the young man groan.

 

“I know, I know,” he said, lifting himself off the mattress. He walked to the door leading to the hallway and slid it half open before a thought hit him.

 

“Hey Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you remember what you kept asking me every night when you first arrived?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“I asked a lot of things, so I'm not sure,” Viktor replied.

 

“You asked if we could sleep together. I'm assuming you meant sleep sleep, right?” he asked, pink blossoming on the top of his cheeks.

 

“Of course,” Viktor stated, smiling softly at the young man.

 

“Can we...can we do that now?”

 

“I'd like that,” Viktor confessed, taking the young man's hand and leading him back to the bed.

 

* * *

 

He spent hours watching the man sleeping in his arms. He had never been more content in his life. Yuuri had taught him more in these few months than he had in his lifetime in Russia. The young man had shown him what he was missing in life. He made him realize how wonderful and deep love was. He realized he didn't want to live without either. And he definitely didn't want to live without Yuuri.

 

He closed his eyes, buried his head in the young man's hair and enjoyed the scent of lavender lingering in the soft, black tresses. He drifted to sleep with one thought in his mind.

 

_This is the beginning of forever._

 


End file.
